Catzerker
TODO: __TOC__ Bio These courageous feline creatures roam the mountains for wild beasts to slay. They originated from an ordinary kitten that set out to find its lost master. History They say that there once was a legendary knight by the name of Siegfried. He had put his blade down on a field of grass, when an ordinary kitten with gray fur came and sat upon the blade. Siegfried took the kitten as his pet and brought it to his keep, where the cat lounged many evenings before the hearth. Eventually, Siegfried rode out on an adventure from which he never returned. The cat missed its master and went to look for him. Eventually, it found Siegfried's blade, but there was no trace of the cat's valiant master. The cat sat upon the blade just as it had done so many years ago and waited eagerly for its master's return. After many days and nights had passed, the cat decided that it would bring the blade to its master. Cats are stubborn creatures, and so the cat learned to carry the sword with its paws. As it dragged the sword through the countryside, the cat's physique changed gradually until it became the first Catzerker. However, it never found its master in all of its nine lives. Skills |row2= |row3= |row4= }} |row2= |row3= |row4= }} |row2= |row3= |row4= }} |row2= |row3= |row4= }} |row2= |row3= |row4= }} }} List Form Damage= |skill2 = |skill3 = |skill4 = |skill5 = }} |-|Support= |skill2 = |skill3 = |skill4 = }} |-|Stat Boost Passive= |skill2 = |skill3 = |skill4 = |skill5 = |skill6 = |skill7 = |skill8 = |skill9 = }} |-|Aura Passive= }} |-|Special Passive= |skill2 = |skill3 = |skill4 = |skill5 = |skill6 = |skill7 = |skill8 = |skill9 = }} Builds Yowie/Catzerker/Catzerker Build (NOT PVP VIABLE):''' '''Physical crit damage build. Your cats take advantage of claws, long slash, and shred, while Yowie keeps their hp and mana sustained. '''Yowie: '''Yowie's Glorycast helps with any mana issues, as well as helping with the crit damage you'll be putting on your cats. Once glorycast is in effect, his main function will be to: A) apply chill with his passive (Icy Skin) as well as Ice Storm; B) add to the damage multiplier with Beating (without any extra strike passives, a level 4 beating does 7 attacks, adding 35% damage to the next catzerker's attack); or C) keeping the team alive with life wave/helping hand/supply. Life wave and Supply both are based on max HP, and helping hand on Magic damage. You should equip/feed your yowie to maximize max HP. If you want to try and also have him help apply bleed stacks, you can stack on some crit chance to spam ice spears. Max MP/mp regen are also useful on Yowie. '''Cats: '''Your cats will be pretty straightforward. You want as much crit chance, crit damage, and physical attack damage as possible. Katars for main weapons, with things like Fangs, Capes, Impact Rings, and Crit Rings will be your best friend. My team was able to make it without a single point in either of the 2 rightmost skill trees. Category:Monster